A Regret of Bruce Wayne
by Penelope Grace
Summary: Mostly pain and sticks as closely as possible to canon. This one-shot happens after Batman Beyond's "The Call Pt 2." Sort-of BMWW. (You'll get it after you read it.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman or Batman. However, there may be a day I will… Okay, I can dream all I like. But seriously, I don't own. So don't sue.**

 **This is set post-"The Call Part 2" (from** _ **Batman Beyond**_ **). Technically, this isn't a crossover, because** _ **Batman Beyond**_ **and** _ **Justice League**_ **is set in the same universe. Another one-shot (because I'm in love with one-shots). There may be some spoilers to** _ **Justice League Unlimited**_ **.**

 **Also, I know that I made some errors with past/present tenses. Please forgive me! I know I missed errors!**

—***—

 **R — Recall**

Well into his retirement age, Bruce Wayne has given up the mantle of Batman to Terry. Ever since the appearance of Talia al Ghul, he has been thinking more about the past. First the Phantom and the face behind her mask. Selena Kyle and her inability to stay away from thievery. Then Lois Lane, who is married to Superman. Superman, he muses while looking through his old photos, is a lucky man to possess good genetics. Superman, who should be an old man, appears only to be in his early fifties.

But last of all, Diana.

Diana of Themyscira. The Princess of Themyscira. Immortal and a warrior. She is one of the ones Bruce—the real Bruce—loves.

Sitting in front of the large computer monitor, he remembers how he first met her. He remembers not believing in Themyscira. He remembers analyzing every bit of her to understand her strengths and weaknesses.

He recalls the way he jumped after her when she was crushed by a missile. Of course, she was barely scratched, but it didn't stop him from searching for her.

He remembers the way he helped her when he fought against Toyman and his allies. He remembers the day Superman went into the future. He remembers seeing her in her funeral attire.

He remembers so much, and he remembers how many chances he had. So many moments where there could be more. He remembers the time he went to the future. When he saw her disappear, he panicked.

Still, he never made a single move.

He lost his dignity by singing "Am I Blue?" to Circle yet he never did anything. He watched from afar, knowing that the darkness should never touch the light.

He never wants the dark to corrupt the light.

—***—

 **E — Engagement**

Bruce and Diana were allies at first. It took time, but they became friends. It was in Paris when he first saw Diana in his civilian identity.

He danced with her. But he never finished that dance.

Men with guns fell from the ceiling. She fought, and she was amazing.

Together, they managed to save the world.

They had their dance engagement.

They did it. They danced.

They skipped around each other, never getting too close.

—***—

 **G — Game**

It wasn't a game. It was a game.

Somewhere while playing, he stopped playing.

And he fell.

—***—

 **R — Romance**

Romance. A kiss while hawks were chasing them. Stolen moments here and there. Meaningful moments.

But his work was always too much. Bringing in a woman…

He had a bad record of woman. There was Andrea, whose connections were dangerous. There was Selena, who had a nighttime activity. She was on the wrong side of the law. There was Zatanna, who was more like a friend. Talia al Ghul was a nightmare, and Susan was a façade for a plant. He remembers Lois Lane, too.

None of his relationship worked out. Either he was too busy or they were 1) evil/on the wrong side of the law or 2) more like a friend.

But Diana was different. She saw him for who he was.

—***—

 **E — Emotions**

He loved her. He loved her more than he ever should. He loved her more than he should ever love someone.

Love.

It was something amazing, something so special and light. It shouldn't exist in his dark world. He sang for her. He remembered when she disappeared in the timeline that never was. He remember countless moments. He remembers the Watchtower, back in the time when they used to sit together and eat lunch.

Friendship.

Diana always made it clear she wanted more.

But he pushed her away. He could feel his walls breaking down, and he could feel that he grows more and more tempted by her. He remembers her kiss, her touch, her laughter, and her smile. He remembers so much.

And he regrets so much too.

—***—

 **T — Time**

The march of time wasn't kind to him.

He grew old. He became weaker. He retired. He grew distant to the Justice League, and he rarely attended the meetings. It was the same for the other founders with the exception of J'onn, Diana, and Clark. Wally retired in his late sixties once the back pain got to his head. John and Shayera were on part-time to take care of Rex Stewart.

He watched his friends grow old. He watched them have kids. He watched Clark have a kid with Lois Lane.

Diana aged, too.

But she was like Clark. She has some grays in her hair, but she is as beautiful as always to him. An alert on the computer warns him of someone arriving via the Justice League's teleporter.

He knows who it was.

He slowly gets up with the help of his wooden cane. He wishes that he never had to use it, that he never got old, that all of his regrets never existed, and that time didn't beat the Batman.

But it has.

"Diana," he says, once Diana appears.

Diana, in a different armor that covered her from neck to toe, smiles serenely at him. "I heard from Kal about what happened with the starfish. I want to thank Terry."

"He is out. A small break."

"I thought you didn't allow breaks."

"He deserves one." Bruce smiles, just a little bit. "It is good to see you again, Diana."

"It is good to see you too, Bruce." She pats his cheek lightly, bowing her head and closing her eyes. Her hair is tied back, and Bruce resisted to correct a stray curl near her brilliant eyelids. "Should we talk?"

"About the old times?"

"And Terry," she says. "I would like to know more about him."

Together, they make their way up the stairs.

Through Bruce Wayne's mind, he remembers everything. He remembers when they were both young, and he remembers all of his regrets.

But this one, he regrets the most. He regrets never, ever getting close to the bright light that is Diana, Princess of the Amazons.

And he has to live with that.


End file.
